


Morphine High

by everystareverywhere



Series: Alternative Universe Prompts [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, prompts, surgery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is loosely based off of the prompt: “I just came out of surgery and I’m convinced you’re my partner but you’re the just the long suffering (and super hot) trainee nurse” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine High

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely jabber-who-key from the timepetalprompts. Jabber-who-key, I hope you enjoy this story!

The surgery had gone well. James Noble was currently recovering in his hospital room that thankfully at the moment he did not need to share with anyone. Which was a very good thing because James was also currently riding a morphine high and couldn't stop singing. 

" _Annnnnnnd IIIIIII will always love yooooooooou!_ " He was singing at the top of his lungs,  much to the amusement of his sister, Donna, and best friend, Jack.

"Are you recording this?" Jack Harkness smirked, taking out his mobile.

"Oh, God yes. Blackmail material right here," Donna commented watching through the lens of her camera, her brother belting out yet another song. 

" _And nobody in all of Oz is ever gonna bring meeeee dooooowwnnn_!"

"This is too good," Donna snickered behind her phone. "Gramps is gonna love this."

"Forget your grandfather," Jack commented. "This is going on Youtube." 

"Excuse me," a very tired and overworked nurse said, coming into the room. Her blonde hair was falling out of the ponytail she had it in and her make-up had completely come off. She didn't look tired; she looked exhausted. "Visiting hours are ending."

"How are they ending?" Jack asked as he looked at his watch. "It's only - Oh. Okay. We'll be out in a minute."

The nurse turned away and Donna walked over to James. She laid her hand on his arm, silencing him. "Jamie, we're gonna go now, okay?"

"Donna? Did you hear? I'm gonna be on West End!" James smiled happily, his dimples showing.

Donna patted his arm. "Oh, this is too good," she muttered before turning away. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay buddy?" Jack commented, stepping forward.

"Jack! You're the guy from _The Producers_! The singing Nazi!"

Jack shifted a laugh as he said, "Yep, buddy that was me. Dyed my hair blonde and all. But how about you take it easy tonight, kay? Don't want you to lose your voice before the big number.

James looked frighten. "That would be awful," he said in a small voice.

"Jack," Donna gasped from the door. She was laughing so hard, she was bending over. "Jack, we gotta go! I'm gonna pee on myself!"

Jack patted James's arm before leaving. When they reached the nurses' station, they were still going hysterical, but Donna said the exhausted nurse, "Whatever you're giving him, keep it up!" Then they both walked to the elevator, shaking with laughter.

The exhausted nurse, whose name was Rose Tyler, shook her head before grabbing a file and walking toward the patient's room. She had to check that he wasn't accidently overdosing himself, which very rarely happened, but still. Needed to be checked. 

The patient was sitting up on the bed,  humming lightly to himself. He didn't look so bad, considering he had surgery early that morning. But it's been twelve hours, so there could still be side affects..

"Good evening, sir," Rose said, going around his bed to check the morphine drip. "And how are you this evening?"

The man was looking at Rose as though she was a ghost who wanted to talk about sports. "Wow," he whispered. "Are you an angel?"

Rose looked behind her, but since nothing was there beside the windows which showed the setting sun, she looked back at the man. "Excuse me?"

His eyes widen, making him look like an owl. "An angel. Did I die?"

She tried not to laugh, but he sounded so serious. She gave a small smile as she said, "No, sir, you did not die. You are in fact, in a hospital. You had surgery this morning, Mr..." she looked up his file. "Noble. And apparently, you have a weak system when it comes to drugs."

"Drugs?!" he shouted, and pulled his blankets up. "I don't have any drugs! You have drugs!"

"Mr. Noble, it's the morphine. I meant the morphine."

He lowered the blanket. "Oh. Sorry." He sat there a moment before whispering, "Are you a model?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. I'm a nurse."

"A nurse!?" he said, as though he never heard of such a thing. "Are you really my nurse?"

Rose laughed. Suddenly the last eleven hour shift didn't seem so bad, since she was getting this entertainment. "I really am your nurse." 

"I must be the luckiest guy. Are you single?" 

"Yes," she smiled. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Great! Because I've got two tickets here to see _Momma Mia_ and I want you to come with me."

"Sir--"

"Jamie."

"Jamie, then, you are in a hospital. We're not going to see _Momma Mia_."

He looked so sad, his face falling. She never knew what exactly puppy dog eyes were until now. "You don't want to go out with me?"

"No!" she said, because even though this conversation was not only inappropriate, but also going in ten different directions, she did enjoy his company. Granted he probably had no idea what in hell he was talking about. "I do." His face relaxed. "I do want to see _Momma Mia_ with you. It's just, you are currently in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and a morphine drip. Sorry, mate, but you're not going anywhere tonight."

He looked at the offending machines as though because of them, he missed out on the chance of a lifetime. "Rain check?"

She gave a small smile. She knew how awful she must have looked at that moment. "Ask me that again when you are not drugged up."

She turned to go when he asked, "Are you sure you're not an angel?"

Turning back around, she said, "Definitely."

"I don't believe you!" he sang.

She shook her head before walking back to the nurses' station, a smile lighting her face.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, James felt much more like himself, but still in a bit of pain. 

"Oh, we have blackmail material," Donna informed him, taking out her phone to prove it. "You wouldn't stop singing! Thought you were in a show, you did!"

James shook his head, embarrassed yet still amused. "God, I must have been quite a sight."

"You were so upset that you were going to miss your big song," Jack told him. "You wanted to rest your voice."

James leaned his head back. "I didn't do anything _else_ embarrassing, did I?"

Just then a nurse walked into the room, holding a clipboard. She looked up and said, "Oh," when she noticed the other two people in the room. "Sorry, I just need to check Mr. Noble's vitals."

The man and woman nodded before letting Rose through. She went up to James and put her fingers on his wrist, checking his pulse. "How are you today, Mr. Noble?"

"My friends here said I was singing very loudly last night. Was that true?" 

Rose smiled. "Unfortunately for you, sir, it was."

 James groaned as Donna and Jack laughed. "Did I do anything else embarrassing?" he asked.

Rose took her fingers off of his wrist before going around to the heart rate machine and writing down what it said. "Well, you were convinced I was an angel."

"What?" he asked in a small voice. The machine started beeping louder.

"And you asked me out on a date. Sir, are you alright? Your heart rate is very fast."

James wanted to crawl under the blankets and die. Not only did he make a fool out of himself last night, but his stupid heart started pounding and the nurse could see it for herself!

"I'm fine. Just fine. Er, can you...I'm sorry. About that..."

She smiled before looking at him and saying, "Well, like I told you last night, if you're serious, you only have to ask when you're not on a morphine high."

She walked out of the room, the three of them watching. When it was clear she was gone, Jack and Donna turned back to James. "She's pretty," Donna commented.

"Very," Jack agreed.

James smiled to himself. He most certainly was not a morphine high and the idea of spending an evening with that beautiful woman became his top priority.

 


End file.
